


Wait! How are We the Fathers?

by CeeLaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad! Steve Rogers, Dad! Tony Stark, If I continue there might be some slash, Just put it in case, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Very long night at work with no sleep, Very young Peter Parker, WIP, maybe a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeLaw/pseuds/CeeLaw
Summary: Written as a possible one-shot:Steve and his team of runaway avengers came across 8YO Peter at a HYDRA bunker, The file they have on him says that he's Tony Stark's kid? WAIT! It says that he's also Steve's Kid? How is this possible? Steve goes to Tony to tell him and the two (May or May not) go on a crazy ride trying to parent Peter together.Started from a prompt that I found on pintrest:“You are the least subtle person I know. Your ‘I have a secret’ vibe is literally visible from the moon.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind while looking through writing prompts on Pintrest. Probably should have been studying for finals instead I did this. All characters belong to Marvel, but I had to play in their sandbox because I have been reading too much MCU fanfiction this week!

“You are the least subtle person I know Steve. Your ‘I have a secret’ vibe is literally visible from the moon.” Tony told his ex-teammate. He wasn’t sure why the man was currently in his penthouse, after the events that had lead to Steve leaving with Bucky about 3 months ago, he was sure that nothing could bring the blond back, and Tony wasn’t sure that he was ready to forgive his one time friend. 

Steve shifted uneasily from foot to foot, nervous energy needing to escape. He really didn’t want to be here right now, knew that he wasn’t wanted, knew that the news that he needed to give wouldn’t go over well, even knew that he wasn’t very good at keeping secrets which was the reason that he was here now. Sighing and steeling himself for what he was about to say, Steve decided to just rip the metaphorical band-aid off.

“Tony, I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’m just going to come out and say it. We somehow have a son. Together. I’m not really sure of the science around it, but we found him when we were taking down a HYDRA bunker last week.” Out of all of the reactions that Steve could have expected, Tony laughing in his face was not one of them. 

“You’re kidding right?” Tony asked once he caught his breath. It really was laughable. How was it even possible for the two of them to have a child together. The last he checked neither one of them had been pregnant, and that was most likely due to the fact that they were both men. “Man Cap, I really needed that. Thanks for the laugh, really I appreciate it. But you don’t have to soften me up to tell me something. I totally understand if you want to come back to the team, we’ll figure everything out and even find a way to get Bucky in the clear. I’ve done a lot of thinking and just want everyone back together, we’re stronger together.”

“I’m serious Tony. His name is Peter and he’s eight years old. He has your eyes and smile, but my nose, and the cutest mop of brown hair you’ve ever seen. I have his file, just look it over. I understand if you want to do a DNA test, I would actually like to see the results myself.” Steve set the file on the table between them, knowing that Tony wouldn’t take it directly from his hand. 

Tony picked up the file and started to flip through it, noting the picture of the kid that Steve was claiming was theirs, he read the notes and was sickened by what he saw. Experimentation, on a child; he knew that HYDRA was sick, but this was just wrong. After skimming the file Tony had come to a decision, it didn’t matter if what Steve said was true, this kid was going to be his, and he was going to spoil the shit out of him.

“Bring him in, we’ll run the test and see where we go from there. If he is my- our- kid, we’ll figure it out then.”

“Well… that’s the thing… When I said that I was going to leave him behind to come talk to you, he kinda freaked out… So he’s downstairs in the lobby with Sam. “ Steve waited for the hot-headed reaction that Tony was known for, the man didn’t really like surprises and this whole situation was jut one big surprise that was being thrown in his lap. 

“Oh….Okay then, lets get him up here and we’ll get this straightened out. That’s good actually, better to just get this done with than just drag it out.” Tony turned to head to the lab, leaving Steve to wonder what was going through the billionaires head, not that he ever had any clue. Steve called Sam on his cell and told him that Tony was going to meet with Peter and do the test on him and that they should head on up.

Steve thought that it would be best to wait for Sam and Peter to make sure that the young boy would be okay in the new environment. Judging by the nervousness practically radiating from the small boy in Sam’s arms, that had been a good call. Steve immediately took Peter, the boy seeming to relax jut a bit, he didn’t know if it was just the aura around him that put Peter at ease, or if the boy somehow knew that Steve was his biological father and that he would protect him no matter what the cost. 

Heading back to the lab to meet up with Tony, Sam followed closely behind him. Sam hadn’t thought that this was going to be a good idea, then again he was still a little salty about being thrown in a superhero prison. He had argued that If they took Peter to Tony, the man would either reject him completely, or take him away from them, something that Sam was not willing to let happen. The whole team that had gone with him when they split had grown attached to the little boy that had come into their lives and managed to steal their hearts in such a small amount of time. 

All seemed to be going well, Peter was beginning to relax in Steve’s arms as they walked through the penthouse, until he caught sight of the lab. One look at the sterile room and the boy went nuts. Peter started screaming and crying, trying as hard as his little eight-year-old body could to get away from Steve, who could see his eyes rolling in terror. 

“Hey, buddy. It’s okay, just relax. We’re just going to see my friend Tony, remember him? The one I told you about that was going to help us?” Steve tried to soothe the child. He held on as Peter continued to thrash, his larger muscles no match for the him. 

Hurrying into the lab before he could lose his grip on the boy, Steve made sure that Sam closed the door behind him, the falcon deciding to stay in the hallway, to watch their backs. Tony hurried towards the two, noting that the child-Peter- did indeed look like him in some ways, wanting to help if he could. 

“Hey Kiddo! What’s up? I’m Tony, nice to meet you by the way, you must be Peter!” Tony said with enthusiasm, making sure not to reach for the frightened child. Peter immediately turned his attention towards Tony, the obvious new threat to him, still trying to get out of Steve’s grip, but notably calming when he noticed that the man was dressed in an old T-shirt and faded jeans, not what the other scientists had worn at the other place. 

“Peter, Tony is just going to make sure that your okay, is that alright with you?” Steve told the boy, who had stopped fighting at this point. “Remember, I told you I had to talk to him about you and make sure that everything was okay?”

The small child nodded his head, he didn’t really get what was going on at the moment, but the sense that he usually got when they were in the other lab wasn’t present here. It was like the feeling he got around Steve, that everything was going to be okay as long as he was there, he was getting it from this new man, Tony. The boy was nowhere near relaxed, his small body still tense, but at least he wasn’t freaking out anymore. 

“Okay kiddo, I just have to take this swab, and rub the inside of your cheek, will you let me do that?” Tony held up the swab for Peter to see. Peter looked at the swab, still not speaking, but slowly nodded his head, opening his mouth in permission. 

Tony quickly collected the swab, immediately turning to put it in the machine that would run the test and judge it against the samples that JARVIS had on file. After that was done, he decided that he was actually kind of hungry, and mentioned this to his guests and decided that they were going to order some take-out from the pizza place on the corner. Tony gave JARVIS the their orders, telling him to make sure to order something for Sam, and sat down to talk with Peter and Steve while they waited the hour that it would take to do the DNA comparison.


	2. And the results say...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Results!!! and the reactions from our two favorite superdaddies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this up a lot earlier than expected. Just needed to destress before my Micro Final tomorrow!

Chapter 2

The pizza had been delivered and the three were sitting in an office space on one side of the lab when the DNA analyzer went off, signaling that the test was done running. Tony and Steve shared a look, both a little nervous about what the results would say. 

“What’s wrong? Is something happening?” Peter was beginning to tense up again. Steve laid a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, trying to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

“Just the test that I ran. No biggie. Just finish your pizza while I go turn off the machine and see what it has to tell us.” Tony assured him as he got up to do just that. Stopping the beeping and pulling up the screen on his StarkPad, Tony looked over the results. Relief flooded him at what he was reading, which was followed closely by surprise. He never thought that news like this would relieve him, especially after his playboy lifestyle. 

“What’s it say?” Steve asked. Tony saw that he was tense as well, probably dreading the results. He was after all a man born in the 20s, it probably would not sit well with his ideals to have a child out of wedlock. Or with another man for that matter, probably especially if that man was Tony….

“Well Cap, looks like we’re the fathers. It’s something I would like to look into more, the science behind it, but its right here, Peter shares enough DNA markers that would peg him as either one of our son.” Tony watched Steve’s face closely throughout the proclamation, trying to get a feel for what he might be thinking. Tony’s mind was already going a million miles a minute, trying to make contingency plans for whatever the Caps reaction was. All plans pointed to him being in Peters life though, some included Steve, while others didn’t, it all depended on how the man reacted.

Steve let out a relieved sigh. He felt as if the weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he had a kid! He had proof that Peter was his son, not just some HYDRA record saying that they had used his DNA. Steve dared to hope that Tony was okay with this, it sounded like he was, referring to Peter as ‘our son’. “That’s great Tony! I was a little worried at first based on how you looked when you first started reading the results, but this is great news. I’ve always wanted a son.” By the end Steve was smiling so wide, Tony was pretty sure that he could see all of Steve’s teeth. Liking that the man was reacting positively to having a son, even though he hadn’t made any comment to sharing him with Tony, Tony crossed back to the happy blond and confused child. 

“Hey kiddo, do you understand what I’m saying?” Tony knelt to eye level with the small eight year old, using soothing tones, and trying to come off as comforting. 

“I think I do…. The test that you ran says that I share DNA with you and Mr. Steve. But I don’t really understand what the word fathers mean? The scary men never used that word…” Peter answered timidly, he didn’t want this man to think that he wasn’t smart, he liked this man because he made him feel safe like Mr. Steve did. He was also afraid that if they didn’t like him that they would send him back, and now that he knew that everything wasn’t pain and tests he didn’t think he would survive it. 

“That’s the gist of it little man, we share DNA, and a father is someone who looks out for you and takes care of you, and loves you no matter what. And you just so happen to have two pretty good ones right here in this room, and no ones ever going to take you away from us.” Tony looked up to Steve to see if he had said the right thing. Which was why he was totally unprepared for the small body that had flung itself towards him almost toppling him from his crouched position. Tony started to freak out a bit when he felt wetness start to form on his shirt, the small body in his arms beginning to shake from the emotions that could no longer be contained. Did he say something wrong? How could he possibly fuck this parenting thing up in less that an hour! Looking up to Steve for some guidance, he sat back on his butt, silently pleading with the blond to help him! 

“Hey, Hey…” Steve soothed the child, patting his back in comforting circles, “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay now. We’ve got you.” Steve continued to soothe the child in Tony’s arms offering the genius a small smile. Which was how Sam found the trio, new little family, a little while later. Neither man was going to be able to walk away from the little boy that had Tony’s eyes and smile and Steve’s nose. They would put aside all their differences for this one child, something that until the moment the test results were read neither man knew that they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you think, not as long as I had hoped, but still not bad for an hours work. I was floored by all of the great feedback from the first chapter, Thank you to everyone who commented!


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day with the fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I wrote another chapter, I was just looking through my files and here this little gem was, so I finished it up and thought I would post it. Still not sure if I am going to have time to continue it, but you never know. Anywho! Enjoy and let me know what you guys think. :)

Chapter 3 

Peter had been with his dads now for eight years, and he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else now. The two didn’t always get along, especially in the beginning, Peter remembers walking in on several tense arguments, which had been set aside the minute he entered the room. Then it had made him nervous, like it was him that they were mad at, something that took him awhile to get past. 

Peter sighed, he needed to get going, if he wasn’t home in time for dinner he would be grounded for a week. Since he had been allowed to start patrolling on his own a few weeks ago on his sixteenth birthday, he had been late for curfew more often than he had made it. 

Shortly after coming to live with his dads, they had found out the modifications that HYDRA had made to his DNA, which included adding in radioactive spider DNA spliced in with Captain Americas and Tony Starks. This had given him some superpowers, and to help him control them he had trained with the Avengers since he was ten. 

For his fourteenth birthday he had gotten the Spiderman suit, and had been allowed to go out and patrol with other Avengers, as long as it was in the city and he listened to what he was told. He had been grounded for a month when he had wandered away from Black Widow in pursuit of a purse snatcher and she hadn’t been able to find him for three hours when he swung into a lamp poll because he wasn’t watching where he was going. 

Now most parents wouldn’t want their sixteen year old out there fighting supervillains or being shot at; but the way his dads saw it, If they forbade him from trying to be like them, he would go out and do it anyways and at least this way they knew that he was trained, and when to expect him home. It wasn’t like he was out all hours of the night and day looking for trouble. Part of the deal when he decided to be Spiderman, was that Spiderman would be no more if his grades started slipping. 

Peter was currently a sophomore at Midtown High, and with his above average intelligence his classes were a walk in the park. He could have graduated around the time that he started living with Tony and Steve, but Steve had wanted him to socialize, make friends, and get the experience of going to school with normal kids. Tony had been all for enrolling him in MIT or any other college that he would have wanted to attend. That had been a huge fight between the two and ended with an all out yelling match. 

Peter arrived at the tower, deciding that he wanted to enter through his bedroom window and not through the front door. Jarvis would alert his parents that he was home and on time for once. Opening the window with the password encoded lock, Peter dropped to the floor and started pulling his suit off and headed to the shower. He hadn’t had to do much today, but the suit tended to hold heat, something he enjoyed in the winter, but hated in the summer. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tony walked into the kitchen, knowing that it was dinner time and that Peter had just gotten home. Steve was already there and cooking something. Tony only cooked when Steve was on a mission, and then it was a takeout night. In the eight years since Steve had come to him with Peter, they had gotten closer. Really, how could they not with them having a child together and living together. Not saying that they didn’t argue or fight anymore, they did and some of them ended with Tony locking himself in his workshop for a few days to keep himself from throttling the larger blond man. 

Seeing Steve facing the stove with his apron that Peter had gotten him a couple of years ago for Christmas, it said “Kiss the cook” on it, Tony thought about everything that they had been through. Before Steve had come back into his life with Peter, Tony had been all for forgetting that the great Captain America had ever existed, let alone been a onetime friend and teammate. 

But after coming back that day with Peter, they had formed a makeshift family, neither man wanting to miss out on more of their only child’s life. Not saying that it had been easy, in the beginning Tony had been ready to just kick Steve out on his ass and keep Peter for himself, But realizing that Peter would most likely freak out, and not wanting to traumatize the kid more than he had already been, Tony knew that the good Captain would have to stay. 

It hadn’t been long after that when Steve had broached the subject of letting the other rouges back on the team, which had been their first big fight. Wanting nothing less than to have Sgt. Barnes near his son, Tony had vehemently refused to allow the others back, knowing that with them would come the Winter Soldier.

It was actually Peter that had helped him to see reason, when the kid had had a nightmare the night after walking in on the two adults fighting. When Jarvis had alerted him to what was going on he had rushed to his son’s room and went to cuddle him close to protect him from his own mind, Peter had called out for Bucky, which had made Tony’s heart stop. Later Tony had asked Peter what his dream was about, to which the boy replied that it was a memory of his time with HYDRA, and after explaining the memory, that Bucky as the Winter Soldier had tried to help him, protect him from what HYDRA was trying to do to him, Tony had decided to let the rouges back on the team. Even Bucky Barnes, a man he thought he would never stop hating for the death of his parents, but could apparently forgive due to him trying to protect the son Tony hadn’t known he had. 

With his mind occupied on the past, Tony didn’t notice Steve glance back at him where he was standing propped against the doorway. He also didn’t notice the appreciative once over the blond gave him either. However, the youngest member of the tower did, and got in his mind that he was going to try his hand at playing matchmaker, his dads deserved to be happy, and he was going to help them get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Always open to constructive criticism. Very new to writing for this fandom. :)


End file.
